Wishful Thinking
by shuutah
Summary: You recall the feel of her lips, and the sound of the moan caught in the back of her throat. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to force that sound out of her again and again. -Haishio ONESHOT-


**A/N: **Yeahh, I need to update CC. But I'm in a NamiKai funk, so it's time to dabble into the other fandoms lawl. So why not start with the smallest one? D: Forgive me for any OOCness, I don't really have much to go by considering there isn't a lot of fanfics on this pairing and I stopped reading the manga after... yeah. lol. So yeah, I guess it's set between ch. 32 and 33. Spoiler ahead, though it's not accurate because I don't remember the scene 100 percent lol.

**Disclaimer: **do not own. also, if you didn't already get it, this is **hainexushio**, so it's girlxgirl, so don't like don't read. D:

* * *

You're staring.

You've been staring for the past thirty minutes, but that's beside the point. The point is, she's beautiful. She's the prettiest thing you've ever laid your eyes on, but you won't admit it. You don't want to.

You don't want to admit that you find it cute how entirely oblivious she seems to everything around her, and you don't want to admit that every time you're near her all you want to do is sweep her off her feet, and you don't want to admit that every time you touch her you hold on a little longer just to memorize her scent.

And you don't want to admit that the last time you kissed her, you couldn't think straight for the rest of the day.

You don't want to admit anything beyond the fact that you need her, because anything more than that is unnecessary. You need her, and that's all anyone needs to know.

"Ushio, wasn't that awesome?" She smiles at you, and you're embarrassed to admit that you haven't been watching the TV program at all. You were busy.

So you answer with a simple "I suppose so," attempting to escape further discussion into a topic you don't want to talk about but she frowns at you, and you want smack yourself for putting such an ugly thing on her perfect face.

"Ushio, are you alright? You don't seem well." You smile because she's worried about you. You smile because that's just it: right now, the entire world consists of just you and her, nobody else. You smile because in this moment, the two of you shouldn't be caring about anything but each other. And that makes you happy.

"I'm fine. I just didn't find the show as interesting as you," and you secretly wish she would catch on that you meant that _she_ was interesting, but you already know she's going to talk about the TV show anyway.

"Really? I'm… sort of relieved, actually. Documentaries bore me, but I thought it was your thing, so I didn't want to disappoint you or anything," she scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. It was cute, everything about her was cute.

"You could never disappoint me, Haine." And you say it seriously, honestly. You say it from your heart. You're always eager to say these sweet nothings to her because she's the only one who you'll allow to see that part of you. You only wish you could find the courage in you to whisper them to her while rubbing your hands up and down her back and softly kissing her ear, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, _her._

She smiles, and whispers back to you, "I'm glad," and the two of you walk to your room so you can mindlessly watch worthless commercials while lying down. She's watching them with intense interest, because she's always liked watching commercials, and you've always liked watching her. You're lying close to her; her shoulder is touching yours even though the two of you are in your excessively large bed and you're overwhelmed. You can _smell_ her, and you feel blood rushing to your face. You recall the last time you kissed her, you recall that look on her face as you pulled her towards you, and you recall the feel of her lips and the sound of the moan caught in the back of her throat.

Right now, you wanted nothing more than force that sound out of her again and again. It was overwhelming.

You look away, you look at the corner or the door or anywhere else that isn't in her direction, and she notices. She touches your cheeks; your burning, red hot cheeks.

"Ushio, something's wrong, right? What is it?" she asks, so worried, so innocently, and you wish you were as innocent as she was. You wish you were as pure as she was.

"No, it's nothing," you mumble, and everything flashes again. No, it's not nothing, it's everything.

"Ushio… you know you can tell me anything. You know I love you."

Those words make you shudder. She feels you shaking in her arms, and moves closer to you.

"Are you getting sick? You're shivering, but your face is so hot…"

She puts her forehead to yours and you slam your eyes shut. You feel her breath on your mouth and you break.

You can't take it anymore, and you lunge forward. It's slow; it's soft; it's barely anything, but it satisfies you for the moment and, ashamed, you pull back. She's blushing at you, eyes wide, but she doesn't pull away. She doesn't move.

You let out a sigh and she blinks when she feels _your_ breath. She looks to the side for a moment, thinking, and you just stare at her because you can't help it and when she looks back at you, you blush harder because she's climbing on top of you and she's closed her eyes and she's leaning in and…

"You're burning up," she whispers into your ear and your heart flips as her hands roam down your arms, lower, lower, until they stop at your stomach. She's straddling you and you feel like throwing up but you can't because then she'll be dirty and you can't bring yourself to ruin your porcelain doll, your most prized possession.

She plays with the hem of your pajama shirt for a bit, until she looks up at you and smiles.

"Do you want anything? I can make you soup or something."

"No," you answer immediately and it comes out breathless as you reach up for her, and you pull her down on you as you lick your lips and you remember to whisper softly into her before you find your tongue occupied, "all I need is Haine."

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts I enjoy constructive criticism, and this style of writing is still kind of new. 8D


End file.
